The Dreamhouse
by nellysh
Summary: another postwar Ron/Hermione story I love fanfictions in english, but unfortunately my first (and only) language is german, please forgive my bad grammar


„I hate paperwork", sighed Ron as he looked at his watch: 16.30 clock. Unless he was on a mission, his shift ends at 17.00 clock.

"Hello love of my life" with these words, Hermione walked into the office of her future husband.

"Hey", growled Ron.

"What's going on – ah ha, paperwork. You know when you used to .. "

„I know!"

„ Tsss, Ronald Billus Weasley, even at age 24 you're so a lazy git"

„Mmmh, you're absolutely right", grinned Ron, „but why you so early, it is " - he looked at his clock – "only 16.35 clock, Miss Granger"

"Pssst, please do not tell. I also plan to kidnap Auror Weasley"

"You are in a really very good mood today. Tell me, Miss Granger, what's going on?" said Ron in his deep Auror-Voice.

„1.) I am getting married in two weeks 2.) then goes to my well-deserved honeymoon 3)….."

"After we have eaten our delicious wedding cake"

Hermione rolled her eyes: „and 3.) I think I've found our dream house!"

"Oh, I thought, we want to look around for a house after the honeymoon?"

"Of course, but I saw the house and immediately knew this is it! Here, " she pointed to the picture of a house, which was marked with a big red cross, in the ads in the newspaper.

For Ron „dream house" like a: house, but when he looked up and saw the glowing cheeks of his girlfriend, he kept these thoughts for himself.

"I've already made an appointment with the real estate agent. We meet her at 17.00 clock in front of the house".

"Okay, give me 15 minutes".

"Wonderful, I'm waiting in the lobby" Hermione excitedly ran out of the office, she could not wait.

The real estate agent – a young woman approximately in the same age like Bill Weasley - expected the two already in front of the house.

"Hello, my name is Susan Hanson and you are Mrs. and Mr. Weasley?"

Ron looked surprised his girlfriend. "In two weeks I'm finally Mrs. Weasley", whispered a blushing Hermione.

"Yes, we are the Weasleys", acknowledge Ron as he shook the outstretched hand.

"Please, call us Hermione and Ron. Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley are my in-laws", offered Hemione.

"But only if you call me Susan! Well, then let's start with the "sightseeing tour", winked Susan and pointed to the house.

"Shrieking Shack", was Ron's first impression. The photo in the newspaper was definitive an old photo, the house had determined centuries on the hump and was certainly full of spiders - a cold shiver ran down his back

He carefully followed the two women into the house.

„It is truly a gem! Well, here and there certainly need a few small repairs to be carried out…"

"It's beautiful", whispered Hermione, "don't you think, Ron!"

The Canon's stadium was beautiful, hell, even the burrow was "nicer" than this house.

Fortunately Hermione did not wait for an answer.

An hour later the tour through all the rooms was finally completed.

"I leave you for a few minutes alone", said Susan.

"So, love, what do you think?"

"Mmmh, the garden is lovely"

"Okay, pros: 1.) Garden lovely"

"What you are doing?" Ron looked surprised as Hermione, who took a piece of paper from her pocket and began to write.

"Well, we need a list of pros and cons: 2.) the view from the master-bedroom is very beautiful"

"Con: 1.) the master-bedroom needed a new floor"

"Pro: 3.) the kitchen is huge"

"Con 2.) the stove is old, we probably need a new!"

"PROS 4.) HAS FOUR BEDROOMS AND 5.) IS CLOSE TO OUR WORK"

"CONS 3.) BUT ONLY TWO BATHROOMS AND 4.) IS FAR AWAY FROM THE BURROW AND FROM THE HOUSE OF YOUR PARENTS !"

Hermione snorted: "We floo to the burrow and with the car, we are just 30 minutes away from my parents"

"Con 5.) Susan said also that, the heater needs to be replaced".

"6.) and Ron hates the house" with these words Hermione tore up the pros- and cons-list.

"…and 6.) What?"

"Do not wait for me, I'm going to stay with Ginny and Harry" cried Herimone and with a tear-choked "bye" to Susan, who had been waiting at the front door, she left a stunned Ron back.

Timid Susan came back into the house "About the price, I can certainly deal with my boss!"

Ron angrily struck his foot against the wall, whereupon the room door fell from the door hinges. "Bloody fantastic"

The next afternoon, after a sleepless night and long discussions with Ginny ("my brother is an arse") and Harry ("Ron wants only the best for you"), Hermione looked at the picture of her Ron, which she had banished the whole morning in the drawer of her desk. Resolutely she got up and made her way to Rons Office.

"Hey"

"Mmm" muttered Ron, not looking up from his report.

"What do you think, if we take the rest of the afternoon free. We can drink a hot chocolate at The Leaky Cauldron and talk about yesterday".

"The reports do not write on their own", Ron still did not look up, "However, if you could help me.."

"What can I do", cried Hermione hastily.

"I need your opinion with this mmm, contract." Ron pushed a stack of papers to Hermione.

"Well, good for you, that I am a lawyer", Hermione joked and sat down in the chair in front of Ron's desks. She immediately started reading, but after a few minutes she looked stunned at her boyfriend: "That is a sales contract..".

Ron came around the desk und knelt beside Hermione "for our Shierking Shack, ähh, I mean, dreamhouse, yes"

Hermione jumped into the open embrace of her boyfriend - the papers flying around the office - and distributed kisses over his entire face. "I love you, I love you very much and I love our Shierking Shack"

"Wait, I've got something" Ron gently pulled a piece of paper out of his pants.

Reluctantly Hermione left Ron's embrace. "What is that?"

„The pros and cons list!" Ron shrugged

"Reparo?" "Hermione asked tenderly

"Reparo!" , confirmed Ron.

„Okay, let me see:

Pro: 6.) far away from the burrow"

Ron blushed "I love mum, but.."

"Pro 7.) the garden is large enough to play Quidditch

Pro 8.) four Bedrooms" questioningly looked Hermione at Ron " I already mentioned this under item 4"

Ron wiggled suggestively his eyebrows "each space must be christened"

Hermione slapped her boyfriend on the arm. "You are a very naughty man"

„and last but not least pro 9.) my wife loves the house"

Hermione tenderly stroked Ron with her index finger across the cheek "and I love you so much". Carefully smoothed she the list, took a book from her bag work and put the paper between two sites.

Then she collected the papers from the floor: "Shall we go?"

"Ah yes, the promised hot chocolate", grinned Ron.

"Who needs to have hot chocolate", Hermione whispered seductively, "we need to celebrate this important step accordingly, don't you think?!"

„What are we waiting for, let's go home!"


End file.
